


Three Times, Shame on Me

by StrangerxImagines



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Rare Pairings, Super Rare, Typos and grammatical errors galore, drunk sex happens, feelings? Maybe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-01-26 15:29:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21376378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangerxImagines/pseuds/StrangerxImagines
Summary: Waking up with the absolute last person either of them ever expected turns out to not be a horrible thing.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington/Nancy Wheeler, Carol/Johnathan Byers, Steve Harrington/Nancy Wheeler, Tommy H/OFC
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is short, mostly a blurb and was written because I couldn't get this out of my head it was just too amusing
> 
> This is all transbillhargrove’s fault. That blog has ruined me!

“Oh...no.” Carol groans, her eyes adjusting the the light filtering in through the opened curtains. She pulls the sheets higher up and squints at what she sees on the wall of the unfamiliar room. “Evil Dead? _Ugh._”

Whoever she’d gone home with had questionable tastes that was for sure. She turns over, the person laying in bed still asleep and she wonders if she can get a few more minutes of sleep herself or if she should sneak out and hope that whoever it was didn’t mention it to anyone. She and Tommy might be over at the moment but they always got back together and he had a definite issue with her hooking up with anyone during their break times. 

She ignored the annoying voice that sounded like Nicole reminding Carol of all the girls Tommy would sleep with when Carol broke up with him, parading the brain dead cheerleaders and drama geeks just to piss her off. Carol almost falls back to sleep when she notices who is in the bed with her. She yelps loudly causing him to wake up. 

“Oh my God!”

Johnathan had been sleeping soundly for the first time in a while. Maybe it had been all the alcohol he’d drunk the night before trying to forget the thing with him and Nancy and her thing with Steve, letting himself get lost in the shitty music the party played and drinking the awful punch from the large bowl in the kitchen. He would have gone on to sleep all day if he could but a yelp had woken him and as Johnathan sat up it all came crashing back on him, just what he’d been up to. Johnathan is stuck in a state of panic as he lifts the sheets and falls back, red in the face and chest, embarrassed, ashamed and in complete shock unable to look Carol in the eye. 

“This never happened.” Carol says as she puts on her clothes, her bra somewhere, she decides to go without it. Shes buttoning her blouse when Byers throws the sheet off and she has to tear her eyes away from the scratches on his back, her face heating up as she begins to remember how it had been. “Do you hear me Byers, this,” She points between them. “Never. Happened.”

”You don’t got to tell me twice. Jesus, what was in that punch?”

”Everything.” She says, tossing his jeans at his back. She walks out the room without looking back willing away the wave of paranoia that everyone knows only to come face to face with the reality that she hadn’t drove and that Byers lives in the middle of nowhere. She walks back into his bedroom and throws her shoes down hard on the floor causing him to jump in surprise. “I dont have a car.”

”Okay?”

”I need a ride home.” 

“Call someone.” Johnathan groans and lays back down willing away the nightmare that is his life and poor choices. He yelps when Carol’s shoe hits his back and he turns back to glare at her. “What?”

”Take me home asshole.”

The car ride is awkward to say the least the silence between them deafening. Carol reaches for the radio and fiddles with the knobs there unable to really settle on anything. Theres nothing on that either of them like, its awkward being in his car, she’d had sex with Johnathan Byers after seeing Tommy dancing with Patricia Myers, a near perfect Carol clone with huge tits and no brain, Carol had a nasty hangover and worst of all, and Carol would take it to her grave, Byers was a great lay.

”Oh my God.” She covers her face with her hands trying to will away the images of the night before, praying that no one had seen them together at the party and then leave together. Maybe Hargrove but Hargrove wasn’t the type to gossip and he’d been too hammered as she was leaving to even speak, she remembers, maybe he’d given her a salute.

”Listen,” Johnathan says as they pull up to the two story modest home, no cars in the driveway. He stares at the white washed wood, the small garden, dead from the cold by the front windows, he feels a tick in his jaw. “Shit happens.”

”Shit happens?” Carol glares at him when she moves her hands. “This isn’t just shit happens Byers. I don’t sleep with random losers when shit happens.”

”Oh?” He gets snippy right back, shuts the engine and glares back. “I’m a loser now? I seem to recall someone screaming my name and saying that I was the best she ever had last night.”

”You remember that?”

”Judging by the look on your face, so do you.” Johnathan sits back against his seat, looks forward again, tired. “What happened to you last night?”

”What do you mean? You know.”

”No, not that. Right before you dragged me into that closet you were crying.”

”I was not!”

She had been. Seeing Tommy and Patricia grinding against one another, her lipstick all over Tommy’s stupid face, his hands up her skimpy skirt. Carol had felt humiliated, watching them together knowing that her friends were staring at her to see her reaction, so Carol had decided to drink. By the time Byers had bumped into her she’d been tipsy and hadn’t been thinking of anything more than getting back at Tommy. She hadn’t really meant to drag him into the closet with her, she hadn’t really meant to kiss him either but it had happened and she’d initiated a lot of it. They’d both been drunk, both looking for something and well, it had happened. First in the closet, Carol against the shut door with her jeans off and panties pushed to the side, and then in the car before they’d left the party and then in his bed.

”Your parents weren’t home, were they?” She feels suddenly embarrassed. She’d been loud, very very loud, the bed had squeaked terribly and he’d been groaning in her ear.

”My moms in Indianapolis visiting a friend of hers and my brother was with a friend, thank god.” Johnathan doesn’t know what he would have done had Will or his mother been home to hear all of that. His mom is cool but she wouldn’t be that cool. “Are you going to be in trouble just getting in?”

”No. My dads on a business trip and my moms with him.” She shrugs. “Its just me.”

”Right.”

* * *

“So...”

”Stop talking.” Carol locks the door behind her, the sounds of the party downstairs muffled as she pulls off her sweater. “Why aren’t you undressing?”

”Because I don’t know what the hell is happening.” Johnathan lets Carol push him back on the bed, a twin bed with a rickety metal frame that creaks as she settles on his lap. “Why?”

”Really Byers, you’ve been staring at me all night.” Which was true, he’d been awkwardly staring at Carol a lot, remembering the last party he’d been to when she’d pulled him into a closet, the tiny space growing hot as he pounded harshly and drunkenly into her the first time that night. “We don't have a lot of time. Strip.” She pushes his jacket off his shoulders and puts her teeth to his neck.

Again, afterward as Carol catches her breath and Johnathan finally settles on top of her, exhausted, she can’t believe it. He’s even better than the first three times from that night. “How is this possible?”

”What?”

”How are you this good?” She pokes his shoulder causing him to lift his head and glare at her. “I mean it, you’re...how are you this good?”

”What do you mean? Did you think I was going to be bad?”

”Well no? I don’t know. I’ve just,”

”Just?” 

“I’ve never had consecutive orgasms like that before.” Every single time. He was good. “How are you single?”

Johnathan can’t help it, he laughs into her neck, his body shaking above her and Carol huffs a little annoyed by this. It was strange that a guy who was this good in bed could be single.

“Have you and Wheeler ever?”

”No.” He says.

”No wonder.”

Johnathan lifts his head curiously.

”No wonder, what?”

”No wonder she’s still with Steve. If she’d had any of this there is no way she’d be with anyone else. Now up. I’ve gotta go.” She pushes his shoulders and Johnathan rolls over watching as Carol dresses quickly. “Now, remember-“

”This didn't happen, I know.” He sits up looking for his clothes. “Listen, the next time this doesn’t happen do you think we can do this somewhere where there isn’t the entire graduating class downstairs?”

”Like where?”

”My place? Your place?” Carol fixes her hair in the mirror and rolls her eyes.

“This isn’t gonna happen again, Byers so forget it.”

”Sure.” He says pulling up his jeans. “Whatever you say.”

Carol’s out the door before he’s fully dressed, determined to put Byers out of her mind completely. She’d gotten him out of her system and thats all that matters.

* * *

The master bedroom is down stairs and Carol’s mother is a heavy sleeper which works out for them when Carol sneaks Johnathan in at midnight two weeks after the second party. They aren’t loud but its a near thing when he’s got her up against the wall by her bedroom door and it had taken everything in Carol not to start stripping him on the stairs, she’d been angry and keyed up all day.

”What,” He says between kisses. “Brought this on?” 

He laughs when she groans into his mouth, the kiss gets more aggressive with more teeth than he’s used to but getting her angry is always fun. “Shut up Byers.”

”Hmm?” He lifts her by the back of her thighs and she yelps at the sudden movement not expecting it, surprised that he’s able to do it at all. “You’re testy today.” He sets her down on her bed surprisingly smug. “You’ve been glaring at me all day, I think I have the right to know whats got you coming to me. I thought it wasn’t going to happen again.”

”Its nothing.” Carol looks to the side, face flushed. “Look, if you want to have a conversation then can you put your dick away at least?”

“I’ll behave.” He promises, getting on the bed and sitting against the headboard. “I promise.” 

He does laugh when she throws a condom at him, the mood lightens as he pulls her into his lap and again he blows her mind, over and over again. “You’re being loud again.” He says and Carol breathes into his mouth, trying to stop herself from groaning. “Relax.”

Afterward Carol is half laying on top of him, it’s three in the morning and Johnathan feels his eyelids droop, exhausted. He looks down at the crown of Carol’s copper head waiting for her to sit up and throw him out and to tell him that it wasn’t going to happen again, business as usual but it doesn’t happen. He gives her a little shake.

“You awake?”

”Yes.”

”You gonna let me up?”

”You got places to be?”

Johnathan knows why she’s upset, just about everyone in school does having heard about the fight with Tommy. He was surprised that they hadn’t gotten back together, which was their usual MO but this time it was an official break up. Nancy mentioned that Carol had caught Tommy with some random cheerleader in the girls bathroom and had finally decided it was over. The fight had been loud, everyone had heard the break up. 

“It was pretty brutal this time, huh?”

Carol nods.

”Just go to sleep, Byers.”

* * *

The tray hits the table and Nancy jumps. She looks up and doesn't know what to say as Carol sits down across from her. Johnathan and Steve stare as the red head tears into her sandwich, not looking at any of them and ignoring the laughter coming from her former table.

”Carol,” Steve starts. “are you lost?”

”I am not.”

”What are you doing here?”

Carol looks at Steve then back at her food, like its obvious. Nancy looks at Steve and Johnathan laughs just a little, seemingly unsurprised at all. “I don’t want to eat with my ex-boyfriend and his flavor of the month moron today, so sue me.”

”Shit, I’m sorry.” Steve starts and Carol rolls her eyes. 

They can all feel Tommy’s table staring at them, well, all of them staring except Billy who could care less about the situation at all. She glares at Tommy who waggles his eyebrows at her before blowing a kiss, so certain that she’ll come crawling back. The asshole. 

“Byers.” Carol turns her full attention to Johnathan, ignoring the curious stares from Steve and Nancy staring at them.

Jonathan puts down his juice and looks at her curiously. He didn’t imagine that she would acknowledge him at all in public, curious as to what she’s up to.

”Yeah?”

”My place after school. My parents are out of town.” Carol grabs her books, leaving her tray behind ignoring the strange looks she’s receiving from Steve and Nancy. She grabs an apple off her tray before popping a kiss on Johnathan’s lips and grins as the cafeteria goes silent. “See you then.”

The look of surprise and the red hot blush on his face had been so worth just springing it up on him, it really was. Carol wishes that she’d taken the time to see the other’s faces as she left, maybe she should have pulled him away with her so that he didn’t have to explain just what that was. 

No, this way was much more fun.

* * *

“Johnathan, what was that about?” Nancy asks carefully, leaning forward as Johnathan sneaks a glance at Tommy’s table to see the jock red in the face, angry while Billy Hargrove sat there laughing.

He turns back to Nancy with a shrug.

“Well, I mean,”

”Are you dating Carol?”

Is he?

”I have no idea.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter

It’s three in the morning when the first pebble hits her bedroom window. Carol Shoves her head under her pillow jostling Johnathan awake beside her. He sits up and rubs his tired eyes, annoyed that he’d been woken when he hears the second pebble. It takes him a moment to realize what he was hearing and he groans, laying back down and shoving his head under the same pillow.

”Your boyfriend is trying to get your attention.” He grumbles. Carol smacks his bare shoulder. “Does he do this every night?”

”Usually. Why do you think I’ve been sneaking off to your place?”

”I thought it was weird that you actually wanted to stay at mine, what with my terrible taste in bedroom decor and that poster you’re afraid of.”

”I am not afraid of a shitty poster from that shitty movie its just tacky.” She lifts her head and sits up, too annoyed to ignore the pebbles hitting her window. She ties back her short hair with a yawn. “Where’s my night dress?”

”Hmmm,” Johnathan hums, laying on his back watching her. “On the stair case.”

”Shit.” She scrambles for whatever is nearest, snagging a large Talking Heads tee shirt and pulling it on, Johnathan humming in appreciation at her in it places his hand under the shirt rubbing her bare back. “Let me tell the little asshole off.” 

“You sure thats a good idea? Won’t he try to get back in?”

”He might try climbing up here if I don’t say something.”

”Well, hold on.” Johnathan sits up and pulls on his underwear. “Let me.”

”Let you embarrass yourself by talking out my window in your tighty whities? I dont think so.” 

Johnathan follows Carol to the window, pulling on his jeans. She shoves it opened and leans out staring at Tommy who drops his pebbles and Billy Hargrove who is leaning against a tree trying his hardest not to laugh and failing. 

“Babe let me up.”

“What happened to Pamela Brown?” Carol rests her chin on her palm and glares down at Tommy. “She get tired of you grunting into her already?”

”C’mon baby dont be like that. You know she didn’t mean anything to me.”

”Look, it’s three in the morning-“

”Which is why you should let me up.” He grins, expectantly. It used to work on Carol before, she’d get a head full of steam angry at whatever shitty girl he’d been with, Tommy would show up and demand that she let him inside and then they’d have the most boring vanilla sex in existence before he passed out and Carol was left keyed up having to finish herself off. It’s weird knowing that she had been such a pushover and that Tommy hadn’t cared enough to make sure she’d gotten to where she needed to be. 

Being with someone who took care to make sure she was taken care of and respected her gave her perspective. She’d wasted three years on a self absorbed dud, it’s embarrassing.

Before she could say anything Johnathan makes an appearance behind her, hooking his chin over her shoulder and staring balefully down at Tommy and Billy, who lost his fight with the giggles. 

“Hey man, can you leave? We’re trying to sleep.” He pulls Carol back and slams the window down, locking it for good measure. “Literally all you had to do was say no and close the window.”

”I felt kind of bad for him.”

”Sure you did.” 

“Are you jealous?”

Johnathan laughs, it isn’t a nice sound and Carol flushes at the look he gives her. She didn’t think that he was the jealous type but the way he grips her hips and glares down at her? She knows now and its actually kind of hot.

”Jealous of what? You said so yourself that you didn’t want him back, he was mean, messed around and,” Johnathan’s hands slide up her hips under the shirt she was wearing as he bites at her neck. “You called him a dud, didnt you?”

”Maybe.” Carol tips her head back with a sigh. “I don’t remember saying that.”

* * *

”They’re fucking!” Tommy angrily exclaims as he watches Carol being pushed back against her window being necked by Johnathan Byers. “She’s fucking Byers! Creepy fucking Byers. What the fuck?”

Billy pushes off of the tree he’d been leaning again, laughing softly as he lights his cigarette. Everyone knew by now what was going on with Byers and Carol, they hadn’t exactly kept it a secret after she’d kissed him in the cafeteria and Billy, well, he’d knows from the beginning having watched the two go at it in the back of his car, windows fogged and Carol squealing and moaning in the back seat. 

“Man why the fuck do you care? You’ve been knee deep in pussy since you dumped her.” He blows smoke in Tommy’s face causing him to lean back. “Move the fuck on.”

”This is bullshit, man. We fight all the time but she never hooks up with anyone. How are we supposed to get back together now?”

”I don’t think she wants to get back together, to be honest and,” He turns Tommy back towards the window where Carol was leaned against, Byers on his knees in front of her. “As you can see she’s perfectly happy where she is.”

”Fuck thats disgusting!”

”What, her and Byers?”

”No, what he’s doing. Who fucking does that?”

Billy stares at Tommy, struck still by his stupidity. Who doesn’t like giving head? 

“Jesus, Tommy.” Billy wrangles Tommy away from the window towards the street where his car waited. He gives him a little annoyed shake. “You dont give head?”

”I like getting it, I like fucking it but I’m not putting my mouth near it. Thats like kissing after a chick blows you and swallows. Who fucking does that?”

Billy shoves him at the Camaro shaking his head.

”No fucking wonder she’s with Byers. You’re lousy.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’ve changed the rating from teen and up to explicit because, well, you know.

“Y-you...” Carol, tries to catch her breath as Johnathan lays her back in bed. He leans down, resting his head on her belly silently laughing. “You do that?”

”Is that so surprising? You act like no ones ever done that to you.” Her silence makes Johnathan look up, resting his chin on her belly, watching Carol’s face heat up and turn red. Moving up until he’s above her, face close, he watches her reaction. “Wait, no ones ever done that to you?”

”I’ve only ever been with Tommy and he said it was gross.” She looks away, embarrassed. “He wasn’t really big at, you know,” She gestures at her bare bottom half. “that.”

”Doesn’t bother me,” He settles fully on her. “I like the sounds you make.”

”Stop that.” She covers her blushing face. 

“No, c’mon,” He moves her hands away. “Dont do that. Why are you embarrassed?”

”Because I’ve never had anyone who wasn’t doctor that up close and personal with my vagina.”

”Did you not like it?” He nibbles at Carol’s earlobe, a little weary of having maybe taking it too far. It never occurred to him that Carol had never had anyone go down on her that she might not have wanted it. They’d been going on so heavily sexually he didn’t think that she wouldnt want it.

”No I loved it.” She says. “I really did.”

He breathes out a sigh of relief. 

“Good. So I can do it again?”

”Of course just give me a little warning next time and maybe not while I’m standing? I thought my legs were going to give out.”

She hits Johnathan on the head when he starts laughing at her.

* * *

Nicole had finally gotten Carol alone, pulling her into an empty classroom and near vibrating with excitement at the opportunity to ask Carol about Johnathan Byers. Carol had been waiting for this to happen, knowing that eventually Nicole would get her alone and ask her a million questions about her relationship, if she could call it that.

”So,”

”So?” Carol waits.

She doesn’t have to wait long.

”You and Byers. Spill! I heard Tommy complaining about Byers being at your place late last night.”

”He was mad, huh?”

”Pissed. He said Johnathan was a freak and did something weird but he wouldn’t say anything more than that because Billy knuckled him on the back of the head calling him an idiot. So, what did he do?”

”I’m not tell you!’ Carol’s face turns red, she didn’t think that Tommy had seen it. “It’s private.”

”Not that private if you were doing against your window.” Nicole cackles. “C’mon, tell me!”

So Carol does, red faced and unable to look her in the eyes and Nicole sucks it up giggling at certain places, whistling at others and by the time Carol’s done catching her up Nicole is fanning herself.

”Johnathan Byers, sex God. Who knew?”

”I know!” Carol says. “And thats not even the best part!”

”Whats better than mind altering orgasms?” Nicole asks with a laugh. 

“Well, he’s nice.”

”Nice?”

Johnathan likes opening doors for her, carrying her books without having to be asked. Sometimes he leaves notes in her lockers or tucked between the pages of books, there’d been an adorable moment where she’d opened her locker and flowers and a stuffed giraffe had tumbled out.

”He’s sweet to his little brother too. The kid is the apple of his eye. He’s looking for a job too so he can help his mom with bills. What kind of teenage boy does stuff like that? Sweet ones.”

”Jesus.” Nicole says a little bit heart eyed herself. “How did no one know he was such a sweetheart?”

”Wheeler knows.”

”And yet she stayed with Steve. What the hell.”

”Better for me.” Carol says. “He’s officially taking me out on Friday. I’m wondering what he’s planning.”

”Whatever it is I bet its going to be thoughtful and romantic. Wear your sexy panties-scratch that just forget the panties. Lord knows with what you’ve said they’d only get in the way.”

The girls start laughing, loudly, Nicole’s arm going around Carol’s shoulder as she leads her out of the room towards the hallway. “Who knew, Creepy Byers is the world best boyfriend.”

”I know. I really like him.”

”So you’ve gone soft around him?”

”Hell no. I don’t want him to know how soft I am. Not yet anyway.”

They cackle.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

“I don’t get it. I just don’t understand. How did this happen?”

Johnathan is honestly right there with Nancy he doesn’t get it either. They’re leaning against the hood of his mothers car, the sun is bright and the weather is cool and Johnathan is still so completely stumped that he doesn’t know what to say. A few weeks ago Johnathan had been sure he’d been in love with Nancy, every time she entered a room his heart swelled, his eyes always straying towards her and he would smile when she laughed. They were friends, that was inevitable since their brothers were so close and Johnathan had always felt something for her. But now, does still care about her, she’s still beautiful to him, he does like her but this different now.

Maybe it was because he’d never known any other girls personally so he’d been convinced that there was something there and that’s why when Carol came along his “love” for Nancy had faded into something more platonic. Thinking about Carol has Johnathan eyeing them entrance of the school building towards the throngs of people milling about the front and walking out of it towards the parking lot.

Its weird, feeling something for someone that he was sure he didn’t even really like a month ago. Maybe it was the sex? No, Johnathan is sure that he wouldn’t have bothered to date her had it only been about the sex, no matter how good it was. Carol was, he thought, something else.

She was grumpy, snippy, childish and spoiled. She talked too much and she liked to tick her eyebrow at him when she thought he was being an idiot, so she did it often and she was entirely too blunt when she spoke. Whatever filter people had to stop themselves fro saying something odd or mean Carol just didn’t seem to have that.

And he likes her. So much. It’s weird. Maybe it was because, when she thought he would t notice, she would smile at him, or how she gripped his hand in hers in the hallway, firmly and certain and how she’d toss her hair over her shoulder and walk with her head held high when people would stare at them, the weird couple that just didn’t make sense. How sometimes she would absently tug at his earlobe when he was zoning out just to get his attention. She was funny too, snippy and funny and loud. She reminded him of an overexcited Pomeranian, all hair all snarls but very little bite.

”Well?” Nancy asked snapping him back to the now and he blushed, a bit. “How did you and Carol become you and Carol?”

”The short answer or the long one?”

”Whichever is easiest for you.”

So he tells her about the party and the sex in the closet, the car and his bedroom. He tells her about the other two times Carol sought him out pretending that it wasn’t anything ore than what it was and failing miserably and he tells her about the last time how she’d been upset with Tommy and how she wanted him to stay, the first time ever, with her. He tells her how Carol is funny and opinionated and loud and how much he likes that about her and how cute she is and that he even likes it when she snores.

When he stops talking Nancy is smiling at him, no longer looking curious and putout.

”What?”

”You really like her, don’t you?”

”Yeah.” Johnathan clears his throat awkwardly. “I really do. She doesn’t know how much though, I don’t want to scare her off.”

Carol is finicky and Johnathan constantly feels like he’s on tenterhooks waiting for the inevitable break up when Carol decides that slumming it just isn’t worth the dive in popularity.

”I really like her.”

Nancy nods but her eyes are in line with whatever is beyond his shoulder.

”I think she knows.”

”What?”

And standing behind Johnathan, face as red as a cherry, glare promptly in place and holding onto her books in a vice grip is Carol and standing with her is Nicole with a wide grin.

”Byers, I didn’t take you for such a romantic. I mean what kind of man likes a snoring woman? One who really likes her I take it.”

Nancy giggle and excuses herself, Nicole following right after leaving Johnathan and a silent Carol behind. Carol steps forward, gives Johnathan a light punch to the chest.

”You’re an idiot.”

”I know.”

”You’re so damn stupid.”

”I’m beginning to realize that, yeah.”

“I guess I like you too,” Carol pulls him into a kiss that lingers too long to be appropriate. When she pulls back she rolls her eyes at his love struck expression. “Or whatever.”

Johnathan cant get the smile off his face for a long time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Absolute nonsense. Thats what this is. Short nonsense.

“Seriously Tommy I don’t know how else I’m supposed to get it across to you that I have a boyfriend.” Carol crosses her arms and leans against her opened doorframe. Tommy stands just beyond it, smiling down at her trying is best to look seducing but really all Carol sees is Tommy trying way too hard and coming off as someone in desperate need of using the bathroom. 

“Who Byers?” Tommy tips forward just a bit too close causing Carol to take a step back, one hand going to o her door the other hand on her hip, jutted out. “Like thats even real.”

”Whats that supposed to mean?”

”What it sounds like? You and Byers are just,” He makes a motion with his hand, coming up empty. “You guys just dont make sense. Now you and me?”

”Are over? So over? Done? Never gonna happen again?” She slams the door in his face, locks it because she knows he’ll just barge in if she doesn’t. She turns back marching to the living room where Johnathan sits, arms cross, silently laughing. She falls on his lap and hits him on the head.

”You could have chimed in. Told him to get lost.”

”But you took care of that so well.” His hands fall on her hips, grin still on his face. “So tell me, did he smoulder you? Did he give you a cheesy line? Did he make your heart flutter?”

”Johnathan Byers I hate you.”

”Come on Carol, its funny.” He kisses her neck still giddy. Tommy making a fool of himself is becoming a constant, happening a few times per week. Just two days before he’d shown up at Johnathan’s house to have a man to man talk which was mostly an in-depth personal conversation about Carol and all the times she and Tommy were together. Johnathan had stood outside, yawned and instead of getting upset starting asking in depth questions with a bored look on his face. The type of questions that had Tommy stuttering away calling him a freak.

That had been fun.

* * *

Nancy knew that something was wrong when she woke up that morning. She and Steve had officially broken it off a week before but remained friends and thats when the feelings of something had begun to creep up on her. Barb told her that she was being paranoid, which of course she was. Nothing had happed to Nancy at all to make her upset not even Steve going out on a date with Heather Holloway. Over meant over, he’d asked her if she was fine with it, which of course she was, and life went on.

And yet the strange feeling continued.

It happens when she’s at her locker. The bell has just rung, its time to go home and all Nancy wants to do is lay in bed and will away the icky bad feelings that has been following her around all day. Something weird is going on and she has no idea what it could be and then it happens. 

“Hey,” She hears from behind. She turns around and looks up curiously at Tommy. “How you doin’?”

TBC


End file.
